


come to you

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: 00 line! Takumi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Red String of Fate, im sorry it turned out so short, meaning Shosei is a bit older than him, takumi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: "If there'd be a retry button for life, would you press it? "The red haired boy hesitates. 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐?"Yes " is the answer that comes."I see ", Ruki says. But then the older smirks and puts a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "But you don't have to retry, ever, you know. "orWhen one turns 20, they gain the ability to see their red string of fate that'll lead them to their soulmate.Takumi anticipates the day, hoping that his will lead him to Ren. However, Shosei is there, too, Ruki seems to know something he doesn't, and they're all at the right time in the wrong place.
Relationships: Brief rukisei, Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	come to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/gifts).



When one turns 20, they gain the ability to see their red string of fate that'll lead them to their soulmate.   
Until they can connect fully, though, the soulmate needs to be of age, too.  
For the time being, the string remains just a hunch.

Takumi sits there, back leaned against the mirrored wall, and watches.  
Ren and Shosei, they dance, and they move as one. How they turn at the exact same time, parallel each other's momevents perfectly, and they seem to belong there, together.  
It pains Takumi's heart, as much as he doesn't want it to.

They hug after finishing the routine another time, and it seems so natural, Takumi's stomach twists. It just hurts.

He wants to be Ren's soulmate _so bad_ , but it seems that Shosei's taken that role. The way Ren laughs with him, is comfortable and free. Takumi feels like he'll never be able to give him that.

Never.

Look, it's like this. Takumi's had a crush - well, he's been _in love_ with Ren ever since they first met. There's something about Ren that is absolutely fascinating, and Takumi's been totally pulled in by it.  
He's had hope at first, slowly gathering the courage to confess but, as fate likes to fuck him over apparently, enter Shosei.

He can't blame Ren for befriending the boy. Shosei is, from what Takumi's seen, incredibly nice and fair to everyone he meets. He's just a few months older than Takumi, in the dance department like Ren and, admittedly, quite good-looking.  
Takumi'd probably befriend him if it wasn't for the envy that's eating him up.

It's an ugly emotion, he knows that, but he _can't_ erase it. He wishes he could. But it's there, he has to deal with it until it'll fade, maybe, one day.  
So he just watches, observes, with surpressed feelings and a faint smile.

"Huh? "  
One day, someone taps him onto the shoulder while watching the others dance, and when he turns around, it's Shosei. Takumi's lost himself in watching Ren so much, he didn't even notice.

"Hey ", Shosei pants, exhausted from the dancing. "You know it's my birthday soon, right? I'm giving a party, since it's my 20th. "

 _Ah._ Wouldn't it just be painful to go there and see Ren and Shosei get together? Why should he go? Just because he's acquainted with Shosei, friends/in love with Ren and got invited?

Takumi doesn't refuse.

That's how he ends up in a large but crammed room, full of (probably drunk) people he doesn't know and multi-colored lights flashing everywhere.

He feels a bit uncomfortable in the stuffy room, but tells himself that it'll be over soon. This is nothing in comparision to the parties Ruki throws sometimes. There isn't even a proper dance floor.

Takumi clutches his gift (a pair of sport pants) and makes his way through the mass of people, until he can spot Shosei leaning onto a table, staring into air.

"Hey, Takumi! Nice that you came! ", he exclaims upon seeing the younger. The said boy nods. "Uhm, here's your present. ", he says rather awkwardly, but Shosei's face lights up and he happily accepts the wrapped box.

"Now, uh " Takumi stutters a bit, trying to find a proper topic. "Has your string appeared yet? "  
The string of fate does not appear the moment the clock strikes zero on your birthday, but throughout the day. It can be at any point of the day, really.

"No. ", Shosei exhales. "Would appreciate it though, if it happens soon. Just took a look on the clock, it's like almost 11 PM soon. "

"Hm. ", Takumi just replies. He stares into the crowd, trying to search for a familiar silhouette, but there is none.   
He lets out a small sigh, and when he looks to his side, Shosei's gone off to somewhere. So he's alone now.  
Alone... Lonely...

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here. " Takumi snaps out of his thoughts, and there's someone else beside him now.  
Ruki.

He musters up a smile a greets his older friend with a tiny wave. "Hi Ruki, what's up. " 

"Nah, I'm fine. You? "

"I'm okay, I guess. "

They quickly fall into silence, but it's no awkward. For Takumi, Ruki's the friend he can sit with and just not talk, because just his presence is enough. Which is really valuable, since they're roommates. Though Ruki is actually rather known as the talkative prince of the campus who apparently dates the baseball team's captain, Yonashiro Sho. For Takumi, he tunes down. He respects that the younger prefers to not say much.

  
"Takumi? "

"Hm? "

"Mind a question? "

"Go off. "

"If there'd be a retry button for life, would you press it? "

The red haired boy hesitates. 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐?  
"Yes " is the answer that comes. 

"I see ", Ruki says. But then the older smirks and puts a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "But you don't have to retry, ever, you know. "

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe I wouldn't be this fucking lonely in another life. ", he sighs.

"You don't know yet. ", Ruki says, and stares into the void. Takumi raises his eyebrow, but ultimately dismisses it as another one of Ruki's weird advices.

Well, he was right, that night.

As soon as Shosei stumbles out of the crowd with all eyes on him, although it's like time has stopped, everything goes by in a flash.

Shosei comes. Pants. Ruki stands up.   
They hug. For a split momemt, their wrists lighten up and there's a faint red bond to be seen.

It explains it everything and nothing at the same time.

Time passes, and things get better, except they don't really.

Shosei and Ruki, newfound soulmates, start getting closer,fall in love, start dating and all that shit. They're cute and Takumi's happy for them, but it doesn't solve his problem called Ren.

Ruki constantly encourages the younger to confess, but Takumi doesn't feel well about it. What if he doesn't end up being Ren's soulmate? Then he'd end up with a broken heart, just like Sho. A painful thought. Way too painful.

It makes his head hurt, thinking of the rejection he'd experience, _even if Ren loves him._  
Though Shosei always says that soulmates don't always equal romantict partners, _Takumi thinks that he could never be on par with a soulmate. Never._ He'd just be a boyfriend on the side.  
And maybe end up getting replaced.

Ruki always tells him to not give up hope, _everyone_ does, but is there any hope left for him, at this point?

That's why Takumi doesn't anticipate his birthday much. He sleeps in late (since it's a Saturday) and when he wakes up, it really doesn't feel like his birthday.

Until Ruki barges into his room.

Without even a word ( _very_ unlike Ruki) the older grabs him by the wrist and drags him out of bed with strength Takumi'd never expect him to have.

They end up at the door, Ruki telling him to put on his jacket and shoes, and they step outside.

Ruki leads him out of campus, they walk along the street until a park comes into sight. Takumi wants to finally break the silence and ask _why, what in hell_ , but as soon as they step through the park's gate something burns up in his chest and before he knows it, he's running.

He doesn't even know where he's going but the feeling inside him acts as his guide, and when a particular boy with blue hair comes into sight, he screams his name to make him turn around.

"REN!! "

The older is kind of shocked but also not surprised (Ruki probably set this up, Takumi thinks), but he smiles warmly and holds his arms out wide.

The embrace is as warm as his smile,and Takumi lets himself melt into it, closing his eyes and _feeling_.

When he opens them again for a split second, he sees the red string tying both of their wrists together, and he thinks, speaks the words out loud unconsciously,

_"Finally, I've come to you. "_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bday Haru my twin <3 for everything in this fic blame the 24h concept pics  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or find me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/Shoseilover) or [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shoseilovemail)


End file.
